


Doctor Who: Five years ... Over time, until we fall in love

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Happy Ending, Love, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Sad Ending, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Again and again, every five years, he meets a girl. No one of them knows what that might mean, but maybe these random meetings are not what you would expect.





	Doctor Who: Five years ... Over time, until we fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Again a one shot of me (which is completed.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and as always Comments and Kudos are welcome, but left to everyone voluntarily.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: Five years ... Over time, until we fall in love 

London/England/Europe

1991

Something pulled on his pants and as he looked down, the brown eyes of a little girl looked at him.

She asked him if he could help her find her parents because she had lost them. He looked around, hoping that nobody would get the wrong idea, and then dropped to his knees to be at eye level with her.

„Why are you even traveling alone?“  
„I was not“, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him slightly offended, „Daddy just said that they would never lose me and now they have it. And I told them over and over again that they would make it sad, so mum and dad, when suddenly I'm not there anymore.“

He seemed to be thinking about the next words he wanted to say.  
„How old are you actually?“  
„Five, but soon I'll be six. You know, I'm already tall.“  
„Well, not really“, he smirked, but then became serious again, „we should now look for your parents. I'm sure you want to see you again as well. Do you remember where you last saw her?“

She nodded and pointed in the direction from which she had come.  
„Then we look first there. Maybe your parents came back.“

They walked for a while and she held his hand so tight that it hurt a little, but he endured it bravely and smiled when she looked at him.

„Here we were last together. I wanted to ask dad if I could get a waffle, but he and Mum were already gone. Can you please get one for me?“

He shook his head, explaining that this was not a good idea.  
„Why?“  
„Because not everyone is as nice as I am. Some just want to do something bad to others.“

She looked up at him again, frowning slightly.  
„What is your name?“  
„John Smith.“  
„Your real name. Nobody really is John Smith.“  
„That's my name. And how is yours?“  
He shook his head inwardly. What should that be now?

„There you are!“, A woman ran to meet them and pulled the girl, who was probably her daughter, into her arms.

„Before you think something wrong, I did not mean to kidnap your daughter and if so, I would not be here for sure. She asked me to help her find her parents.“

It was understandable that she was suspicious. Anyhow, until her daughter told her that he had promised to get her a waffle. Of course, he immediately stated that this was not true and then said goodbye. Everything was said from his side.

„And yet you promised to buy me one!“, She called after him. But he ignored this.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

1996

„Hello, will you buy me a waffle now?“

He saw, hoping that he had only imagined it, the question being asked why he heard the voice of a little girl he had met only once.

„Did you lose your parents again?“  
„No, I'm here with Gran this time. She said that today is too nice weather to spend the day in.“

„Well, your grandmother is right. But you should go back to her, otherwise she will be worried.“

She took hold of his hand again and as she has grown in recent years, hers was now much larger. Without being able to defend himself, he simply let himself be dragged along.

„Grandma, look, when I hit. Is not that great? If I was not with you, it would never have happened.“

„Is that the kind man you've always told me so much about, my little one?“

He felt a little uncomfortable, as if someone would come and take him with him.

„Yes, it's supposed to be John Smith, but I do not think so. Who carries such a name?“

He only smiled but was approached by the girl's grandmother.  
„I am glad to meet you.“  
„Likewise, although the meeting was rather coincidental. Your granddaughter does not live in London at all?“

„I'm from Blackpool!“, The girl suddenly called in between, „that's a long way from London.“

„Not as far as Glasgow“, he grinned and she looked at him questioningly.  
„Glasgow, is this your home?“  
„Yes, I was born there.“

She thought for a moment, then turned to her grandmother and looked at her questioningly. Of course, she immediately knew what her granddaughter was thinking, but shook her head.

„Do you know what?" She turned back to him, „forget the waffle, I'd like to see Glasgow. Can you show me, please. "

He could not do it. He had left Glasgow himself many years ago. And before anyone could say anything to him, he had already gone away. He no longer heard the words the older woman spoke to her granddaughter.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

2001

„Excuse me, could you please hand me the flour?“  
„Of course ... Wait, that's kind of a joke that someone makes every five years to annoy me. You should be 15, right?“

She was grown, but still much smaller than he was.  
„Yes, I am me. May I have the flour, please?“  
„Oh, yes, here.“

Her hands touched and he immediately felt a slight electric shock passing through his body. Without knowing exactly what he was doing, he took a closer look. Of course, she had changed and as long as the teenage years were not over, the development would continue.

„Is everything ok?“  
„Yes, I hope that everything goes well for you. How is your grandmother?“  
„She does not feel so good. Hey, how about if you come with us?“

Shortly he was about to say yes, but then refused. He took the excuse he was in a hurry. Her eyes, how could she inflate them, looked sadly into his, but she nodded.  
„Sure, you're guaranteed to be busy. See you in five years.“

With that she went, the shopping cart pushed in front of her.

Would he really see her again in five years?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

2006

„Sir, you can not go through here now. There was a serious accident in the front.“

He only half-heard the words as he looked at a person he knew very well. Immediately he was beside her, glad that she had a head wound and several scratches, but otherwise seemed unhurt. No, she was hurt inside.

„Five years“, he did not produce more, but she seemed to see through him.  
„Are you a relative?“, One of the paramedics asked him, but he only shook his head, just wanted to get up when he suddenly heard his name.  
„John, please, stay here.“  
„I'd like that, but I'm not one of your family.“  
„They are not there anymore“, her voice was low, barely audible. Tears came to her eyes and she clung to his coat firmly.  
„Dad, Mum, Gran ... they're all dead, killed in the accident.“  
He said nothing, did not know what words could help with their loss now.  
„I'll visit you later“, he promised and she smiled slightly. In her eyes he could see the joy, but soon it would only be pain to read, because he would never fulfill his promise.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

2011

„You never realized your promise.“

He sat next to her in the cafeteria, both standing in front of him for a cup of tea.  
„I ... There's probably no excuse for what I did then.“  
„No. Why did not you come to the hospital back then?“

He said nothing, pretending to analyze his tea carefully before looking at her. His heart jumped as she looked at him.  
„It would not have been good“, he finally answered, „there had been conversations people thought weird.“  
„That was the reason? John, I would not have cared, but in the two days I was there, I always hoped that it would be you when the door opened. But it was not like that.“

He sighed softly, no explanation would be enough to .... All of a sudden he got up and left the cafeteria, without even looking back.

She sensed that it would be another five years before she would see him again.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

2016

„I love you!“

These words she called after him, as he wanted to disappear again from her life.

„Clara ... I do not look much like I did when I helped you find your parents.“

She stepped closer to him and pulled him into a hug. She did not care that he did not really like this, because now she wanted nothing more than to know that he would not disappear again this time.

„I do not care that you are no longer the young man of that time, I have fallen in love with the man who stands before me.“

Suddenly he could not help himself. He had been in love with her for years, maybe longer than allowed. And yet...  
„Why? Clara, you are young, beautiful and the boys, as well as girls would be happy to be with someone like you.“  
„Understand it, I just want to be with you.“

He just turned around and started to leave when she suddenly stood in front of him. She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close.  
„This time, you will not just leave my life, not for another five years.“

And with that she kissed him, to leave no doubt about her feelings to him.

Once upon a time, in 1991, a young man met a little girl who lost his parents. After being reunited with their parents, their ways parted, but they should see each other again and again.

Finally, in 2021, on the very day they met each other for the first time, they marry and have a son.

John Basil Oswald, born Smith, died in 2047 at the age of 89, his wife Clara could not cope with the loss of her husband, and died a few days later from the fact that grief kept her from whatever she once had.

John Basil Oswald (born Smith)  
* 10 November 1958 † 14 April 2047  
Clara Oswin Oswald  
* 23 November 1986 † 27 April 2047

Do not listen to what others think they know but only what your heart says.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, because of the sad end, although I do not know if you can really call him sad.
> 
> After all, they had more than 30 years together and that was certainly more than some would have expected.
> 
> Explanation: The feelings between John and Clara grew slowly over the years, and it really did not happen until she grew up.


End file.
